Unresolved issues
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Can Gibbs convince Kate to forget about her creepy stalker boyfriend and go out with him? KIBBS :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS, although if I did Kate as well as Jenny would definitely still be alive!! Ari wouldn't exist so he could shoot Kate nor would he have a sister called Ziva…

**A/N: **For all you fans of my work, don't worry no one dies in this one… Jenny doesn't appear in this FF. I'm thinking it's mainly going to be Kate and Gibbs and some definite sexual tension! KIBBS!!

Gibbs was walking his usual route, down to the end of the street, through the park and on his way back home he would buy a nice hot cup of coffee. His favourite part of his daily walks! Whilst walking on the grass of the park he noticed a couple sitting down on a bench arguing, as he looked closer it was Kate.

"I told you, it's over" she growled.

"No it's not babe. You're just saying that to hurt me" the man replied.

"Tom I saw you with someone else!" she shouted

"That's wasn't me" he protested placing his hand on hers.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled standing up. He got up and walked after her.

"Kate, sweetie, please give me a second chance" he begged.

"No Tom. This isn't the first time you've done this" she shouted over her shoulder. '_That enough! No one harasses one of my team and gets away with it!'_ Gibbs told himself and charged after them.

"I thought she told you to leave her alone!" Gibbs barked grabbing the man. The man turned around to face Gibbs

"This isn't any of your business!" he spat. Gibbs frowned and pushed him to the ground.

"You alright Kate?" he asked.

"I'm fine"

"Katie, sweetheart, what you need your grandpa to save you?" Tom joked staggering to his feet. Gibbs dragged him over to the poles and pinned him against it. He placed his arm on his throat.

"No one calls her Katie. And no I'm not her grandpa, I'm her boss and I never want to see you come near her again!" he threatened. Gibbs let him go and watched as he ran off, he then turned and walked over to Kate.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I was handling it" she said walking over to her car parked on the street.

"Oh sure you were" Gibbs said sarcastically. Kate fumbled with her keys trying to unlock her car. They slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground.

"Oh this is just great" she mumbled to herself bending over to pick them up. Gibbs stood on the side of the footpath watching Kate drive off in a hurry, shrugging he turned around and walked off to get his coffee.

**x-x-x**

The next day at work Abby came rushing up to the bullpen.

"Kate, are you ok?" she asked halting in front of her desk.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Gibbs told me what happened yesterday afternoon. What was Tom thinking?" Abby asked aloud.

"Geez, doesn't he know it's personal?" Kate swore.

"But it's me. I won't tell anyone and if you need someone to talk to or just eat junk food with, I'm there for you" she smiled

"Thanks Abs!" Kate said smiling back.

"What's personal?" Tony asked walking in the bullpen.

"Nothing!" Kate snapped. Gibbs walked past and all the time he didn't take his eyes off of Kate.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby greeted.

"Abby there is evidence in your lab which needs processing" Gibbs ordered.

"I am talking to Kate at the moment" she argued.

"And I said go!" he shouted

"Yo Ho heave ho" She sung. Gibbs grinned and shook his head.

"Cya later" she whispered to Kate.

"Hey Kate" someone said behind Kate making her jump five feet in the air.

"Kate why don't you go home." Gibb getting up and moving across to stand in front of her desk.

"I'm fine" She replied glaring at McGee

"I'm TELLING you to take the day off"

"I'll gladly take the day off for Kate" Tony said standing up with his arms spread out. Gibbs narrowed his eyes on him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Got it Boss, back to work" he groaned sitting down.

"Ok I'm going" Kate said picking up her bag, fearing Gibbs would slap her to.

**x-x-x**

"What the hell is he expecting me to do at home?" Kate asked herself walking through her front door. She dumped her stuff on the floor and flopped down onto her couch. She picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. An hour later Kate heard someone softly knocking on her door. She got up and looked through the eye hole. _'What is he doing here?'_ she asked herself as her heart began to beat quickly. Opening her door she let him in.

"I just came to make sure you are alright"

"I'm fine. Would you like anything?" she asked still puzzled for the real reason he is here.

"I'm alright thanks. Your apartment is really nice" he said turning around.

"I'm still a little fuzzy about why you are here Gibbs?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"I told you, to make sure you are alright" he replied calmly.

"You wouldn't be doing this if it was Tony was in trouble"

"No, but I know Tony can look after himself." Gibbs replied returning her gaze. Kate smiled faintly and sat down.

"You know it was a little distressing to know Tom was after me again" Kate said

"He's not going to hurt you. Wait what do you mean _again_?" he asked sitting next to her. Kate turned her head to look out the window.

"Has something happened like this before?" Gibbs asked trying to remain calm.

"Kate?" he asked turning her head towards him. Kate stared into his eyes and they sparkled with a kindness she has never seen before. She opened her mouth but no words came out so Kate nodded her head instead.

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" he asked quietly.

"It's really nice that you are offering but you won't always be there when I get into trouble" Kate said looking away.

"I'm here now" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked and moved away.

"What?" he asked

"You're my boss!" she shouted

"So? I'm just taking care of one of my own" he whipsered moving closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate jumped up from the couch and moved across to stare out the window.

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't think we should be doing this" she whispered

"It's because I'm your boss?" Gibbs asked

"No" Kate replied

"I'm older than you"

"No" she answered again.

"I've got three ex-wives?" he asked running out of questions.

"No" she mumbled.

"Then what?" he said almost shouting.

"It's because of how I feel. Anyway you should be getting back to work" Kate said suddenly turning around to face him. Gibbs glanced down at his watch.

"Your right" he said getting up.

"I hope you feel better soon" he grumbled walking out the door. Kate sighed and ran into her room slamming the door behind her.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes as her phone rang. She jumped across on her bed to pick up the phone but fell on the floor.

"Hello" she groaned.

_"Are you ok?"_ a female said on the other side

"Yeah, just fell of my bed. Abby is that you?" she asked

_"Yep. Are you sure you're ok?"_

"I only fell off my bed, it's not like I fell out of a five storey building" Kate mused.

_"I didn't mean falling off. I meant about what happened yesterday"_

"Oh" Kate sighed.

"Yeah I guess so"

_"Gibbs said that Tom had done this before"_

"When will he learn that is personal!"

_"He just wants to protect you"_

"Hang on a minute, someone is at the door. I'll have to put the phone down for a moment"

_"Ok"_ Abby replied. Kate placed it down on the kitchen bench and walked across to the front door. She opened it and a guy stood there with a bunch of roses. He handed then over then left, Kate shut the door and put the flowers in a vase. The card fell to the ground, picking it up Kate opened it from the envelope. There was only one word neatly written in the middle, _Sorry. _Kate picked the phone up again

"You there Abby"

_"Yes. Who was it?" _

"A guy delivering flowers"

_"Any card?"_

"Yeah, it says sorry" Kate said her voice trailing off.

_"Do you think it's from Tom?"_ Abby asked

"I'm not sure. But don't tell Gibbs, I can sort this out on my own"

_"I won't I promise. Well I'll see you when you come back to work"_ Abby said and hung up the phone. Kate smelled the roses one more time and studied the handwriting. _'It doesn't look like Tom's writing but I don't know who else it would be' _Kate thought and jumped as someone knocked on her door. Smiling to herself she walked over, she half opened the door then quickly shut it after seeing Tom.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked through the door. Kate glared at the roses as if it was the most venomous snake.

"Can I please come in?" he asked

"No, leave me alone"

"Kate…"

"I said no! I could have you arrested for assaulting a federal agent!" she snapped

"But you wouldn't!" he shouted back.

"Try me!" she yelled.

"You don't have the guts"

"Your right. But I do have my gun"

"And then you would go to prison for shooting an innocent man" he said proudly. Kate's mind was racing; she looked around trying to come up with a plan. She felt her phone in her hand, flipping it open she dialled a number.

"Save me" she hissed into the phone.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs stepped out of the lift and walked into the squad room.

"Where have you been Gibbs?" Abby asked

"Kate's and to get some coffee" he said holding up the cup.

"And?"

"She is a little shaky, but she says something like this has happened before. Has she ever told you anything about it?"

"She mentioned she was dating this guy, Tom, and he got out of control and kept thinking they were still going out"

"What a creep" Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"That's what I said. I told Kate to go to the police but she said she could handle it" Abby said, Gibbs held up his hand to silence Abby.

"Gibbs"

_"Save me". _

"Kate?" he asked but she had already hung up. Gibbs jumped out of his car, grabbing the keys from his desk he raced over to the lift. _'I hope she is ok'_ pressing the button hoping to make the lift go faster. Stepping out into the car park he ran across to the car, getting he quickly speed off to Kate's apartment.

He stood at the top of the stairs for a moment catching his breath back. Running down the hall he saw Tom outside her door. Straightening up he slowed to a walk.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone" he said in an authority tone.

"Oh look, it's grandpa"

"Gibbs" he said

"That's right. Boss" he said turning around.

"I suggest you leave quietly or I'll call the cops." Gibbs threatened.

"You probably don't have the guts, just like Kate. A chicken" he teased

"Oh really?!" Gibbs asked. His flipped his phone open.

"Yes Hello. I would like to speak to FBI Agent Fornell" Gibbs said into the phone.

"Your bluffing" Tom said

"I'm here. There is a man harassing one of my people. That's right Tobias" Tom stared at Gibbs then bolted down the hall.

**x-x-x**

Tony rushed back to his desk hearing the phone ringing.

"Special Agent DiNozzo"

_"Yes Hello. I would like to speak to FBI Agent Fornell__" _

"Ah Boss, you rang NCIS"

_"I'm here. There is a man harassing one of my people. That's right Tobias" _

"Boss?" Tony asked even more confused. He opened his mouth again but Gibbs had hung up the phone.

"That was odd" Tony thought aloud.

"What was?" McGee asked walking past to his desk.

"Gibbs just called, but was acting like he was ringing the FBI" Tony explained.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs knocked on the door, Kate half opened it then let him in.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Kate made to say.

"Do you want anything? A glass of wine, something to eat or perhaps you want a nice hot bath?" Gibbs asked staring at her.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked

"Well obviously I wouldn't be in the bathroom when you are in the tub" he said.

"Ok then"

"Do you have any salts or something?" he asked making his way to her bathroom.

"Second draw on the right" she said. Kate sat down in a chair but jumped up realising what else was in the draw. Rushing to the bathroom she saw Gibbs pushing the box of tampons aside to get the bath salts. Gibbs looked up at Kate standing at the door.

"I've got three ex-wives Kate, it is not surprise to me" he whispered. Kate half smiled then walked over and saw down on her bed waiting for the water to fill the bath tub.

"It's ready" Gibbs said coming into the bedroom.

"Do you mind if I have something to eat? I haven't had any lunch" he asked

"Sure, help yourself" Kate said stepping into the bathroom she locked the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs poked his head into her bedroom. He found her lying on her bed, he turned around but she said.

"I'm just going to have a sleep"

"Maybe I should go"

"No!" Kate shouted

"I don't want to be left alone, just in case Tom comes back" she added quietly.

"Ok. I'll be outside in the living room" Gibbs said walking to the couch.

Five minutes later Kate came out into the living room and saw Gibbs flicking through the channels.

"I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Tom." Kate sobbed.

"Don't worry. He is never going to harm you again" Gibbs said moving over to let Kate sit down.

"But what if he does come back?" she asked

"I'll be here"

"But what if he hurts you?" she asked again as horror appeared on her face.

"I can look after myself. Why don't we go somewhere were he wouldn't know to look for you?" Gibbs suggested.

"Like?" she asked as her brow creased.

"My place" Gibbs replied.

"I'm not sure Gibbs"

"Why not?"

"You're my boss"

"So?"

"Well it wouldn't feel right"

"Before you said it wasn't because I was your boss. You said something about a feeling?" he asked staring at her.

"I… argh… Forget it" Kate whimpered.

"No Kate, I want to know" he insisted.

"I like you ok. But sometimes I hate you; I get all confused when you are with women I don't know. Then I find myself judging them thinking she may be your girlfriend" Kate confessed.

"Oh Kate" he whispered placing his hand over hers.

"I'm fine really" she said withdrawing her hand and wiped away the tears.

"So are we going?" Gibbs asked breaking the silence.

"Where?"

"My place so Tom can't find us"

"Um, I'm still not sure about the idea" Kate said looking at the floor.

"You said you wanted to get away in case he came back, which he won't. That is why we agreed on my place" Gibbs explained. Kate nodded her head and moved across to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later she came out wearing dark jeans and a white top.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at Gibbs house, Kate stared out the window at the large two storey house before her. Gibbs got out of the car and opened the door for Kate.

"Thanks" she mumbled still staring at his house. Gibbs opened the front door and let Kate step inside first. The first room that Kate saw was the living room. It was spacious; the walls filled with bookshelves and as Kate turned around to get a better view of the room she noticed there was no TV.

"Do you like it?" Gibbs asked

"It's very nice!" Kate said exploring a hall way.

"What's down here?" she asked

"Staircase" he said

"Here, let me show you the basement!" Gibbs beamed taking her by the hand. Gibbs walked out of the hallway and turned to his left, heading back to the front door. He stopped and opened a door, he flicked on the light and let go off Kate's hand. Kate walked down the stairs and stood still as she looked around. Smiling she walked forward to the boat, she ran her hand along the side of it. Gibbs walked up behind her and leaned against the bench.

"It feels like velvet!" she commented

"That's because I use hand tools. Much better" he replied. Kate turned around and looked at the wall

"Yeah, there aren't any power points"

"That's because I don't need them" he said picking up a tool he moved forward.

"Here, place your hand on here" he said showing Kate where to hold. His phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Gibbs" pause.

"You can take care of it" pause.

"As Senior Field Agent I'm leaving you in charge" pause.

"DiNozzo take care of it!" he yelled then closed his phone.

"Problem?" Kate asked staring at Gibbs

"No" he replied and moved forward again.

"Now, put your weight behind it and you go with the grain" Gibbs instructed.

"How?" Kate asked frowning

"Like I just said"

"Can you show me?" she asked handing over the tool.

"Like this" he said taking the tool and pushing it back and forth on the wood.

"But how do you put your weight behind it?" Kate asked. Gibbs stared at her,

"Come here" he beckoned. Kate walked over and stood were Gibbs told her to. Gibbs wrapped himself around her and placed his hands over hers. He moved his hands sanding back to wood. Kate abruptly stopped and turned around. She was inches from Gibbs face and softly kissed his lips.

"Kate" he mumbled stepping back.

"What?" "When I said you could come over to my place, this isn't what I had in mind" he said

"Do you remember me saying that I like you?" Kate asked

"Yes I do. I just don't to see you get hurt, plus you already have a boyfriend"

"Who?" she asked

"Tom"

"He isn't my boyfriend. I dumped him and he can't get over the fact its over" Kate explained.

"I just don't want to see you get crushed" he whispered

"I won't" Kate replied placing on her on his shoulder.

"If you remember I haven't had a lot of good relationships"

"Then make this one work" she argued

"It's not that I don't want you, because I do. I just don't think I'm right for you" he said. Kate stared at him then stumbled back and raced out of the room.

"Kate!" he called after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs quickly raced up the stairs following Kate.

"Can I explain?" he shouted

"You've pretty much covered it" she said grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Home" she said heading for the door.

"Kate I can't let you go"

"But I will!" she yelled pushing him away. Kate walked down the path and onto the street.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled running out onto the footpath.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. Just then a cab pulled over and Kate got in.

"Kate!" Gibbs shouted banging on the window. Kate gave the address to her apartment to the driver and he set off. Frowning Gibbs opened his phone and rang Kate. Hearing her phone ring, Kate pulled it out of her bag. Seeing _Gibbs_ flash on caller id, she put it back in her bag and ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" The taxi driver asked a few minutes later.

"No" Kate replied and stared out the window.

**x-x-x**

Kate got out of the lift and walked down the hall to her apartment. Tossing her keys down on the bench she fished out her phone from her bag. Kate flipped it open; she had six missed calls and three voicemail messages. Dialling the number she listened to the first message, it was from Abby reminding her about their movie night and the last two from Gibbs.

_"Look Kate, I hate to see you anger. Please don't be mad at me. I really do just want what's best for you and that includes not getting your heart broken by me. Don't you think it hurts me to say this, given how much I want to be with you? When you first told me that you liked me, I had the tiniest hope that it might develop into something further. I just can't bare it to see you anger and upset. I'm so sorry"_ Kate tried to swallow but found her heart was in her throat.

_"Call me" _Kate sat down in a chair and buried her head on her hands. Putting down her phone she walked over to her bathroom to have a hot shower.

**x-x-x**

After having her shower Kate walked out to the kitchen grabbed her phone and sat down on the couch. She turned the TV on and noticed something flashing on her phone. Another five missed calls.

"Oh my god. Would he just leave me alone!" she yelled to herself as she turned off her phone. Her home phone rang making Kate jump around. _'It's probably Gibbs, but then again it could be someone else'_ Kate thought as her heart was racing. Sighing she got up to answer it,

"Hello"

_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_

"Alright"

_"I was thinking of bringing over some Buffy tonight. That is if you don't mind"_ Abby mumbled.

"About tonight, I was going to take a rain check. I just want to be alone. Don't be mad"

_"That's fine. I totally understand. We can do movie night some other time." _

"Thanks for understanding"

_"No problem. I'll see ya later"_ Abby said before hanging up the phone. Kate put the phone down and walked back over to the couch.

**x-x-x**

'_This is ridiculous. Why can't she understand I only want what is best for her' _Gibbs thought as he sanded back a section of his boat. He was thinking so hard he snapped a bit of wood off. He stumbled back and looked at the chunk missing; sighing he walked back over and lightly sanding it back so it looked like all the rest of the boat. _'But she kissed me; I don't think she really cares about what other people will think. Then why did she run away? I know Kate well enough that she would have fought if she really wanted it'_ Gibbs frowned deeply. Sighing again he stopped working on his boat and walked over to his bench. Picking up a bottle he poured himself a drink. _'Why do women have to be so confusing?' _Gibbs asked. His phone vibrated in his pocket; hurriedly he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Kate?"

_"No Jethro. It's Ducky"_

"Oh"

_"There is a issue at work which I think you may need to come in for"_

"Is this the same issue I told DiNozzo t care of"

_"In sorts yes. But it's grown out of his hands"_

"Alright. I'll be there in ten"

_"Oh and Jethro, why were you expecting Kate to call?"_

"Ah, never mind" Gibbs whispered and hung up the phone.

**x-x-x**

"_I told you, it's over" she growled. _

_"No it's not babe. You're just saying that to hurt me" the man replied. _

_"Tom I saw you with someone else!" she shouted _

_"That's wasn't me" he protested placing his hand on hers. _

_"Don't touch me!" she yelled standing up._

"_I thought she told you to leave her alone!" Gibbs barked grabbing the man. The man turned around to face Gibbs _

_"This isn't any of your business!" he spat._

"_I don't think we should be doing this" she whispered _

_"It's because I'm your boss?" Gibbs asked _

_"No" Kate replied _

_"I'm older than you" _

_"No" she answered again. _

_"I've got three ex-wives?" he asked running out of questions. _

_"No" she mumbled. _

_"Then what?" he said almost shouting. _

_"It's because of how I feel. Anyway you should be getting back to work"_

Suddenly the dream changed scene and they were down in Gibbs basement kissing.

"Kate" someone called shaking her shoulder.

"Kate!"

**x-x-x**

"Kate?" Tony yelled banging on her door.

"Why me?" Tony grumbled turning the door handle. To his surprise he found it unlocked. Tony walked into her apartment and found Kate sleeping on the couch.

"No" someone whispered making Tony jump around in surprise.

"Gibbs… no we shouldn't" Tony's face fell as he realised it was Kate talking in her sleep. He walked over and stared down at her, she shook her head and moved her hands up as if to push someone away. Tony shook her shoulder

"Kate?" Nothing, she was still asleep.

"Kate!" he yelled again shaking her violently. She sat up straight

"What?" she yelled grabbing out her gun for under her pillow.

"Yicks! It's Tony" he said holding up his hands.

"What are you doing in my apartment?!" she shrieked jumping to her feet.

"We need you at work" he said


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry it's a short one, I just thought you may like an update soon…

**Chapter 5**

Kate sat down at her desk, there was a file lying in front of her keyboard.

"I thought we didn't have any current cases" she asked to anyone

"We don't, but Director Morrow asked us to help out with this case" Gibbs replied looking up. Kate shrugged her shoulders and started typing madly on her computer. Half an hour alter Kate looked up to find Gibbs standing in front of her desk.

"Yes?" she asked

"Follow me" he said moving across to the lift. Kate got up and followed Gibbs, he waited for Kate to step into the lift before switching on the emergency button.

"This is a bit obsessive if you just want to know what I found" Kate said as the light flicked on.

"I want to know how you feel" Gibbs said taking a step closer to her

"Fine" she answered

"No I mean about what I said in the message I left you on your phone"

"Oh… that"

"Well?" he asked staring at her.

"You saying you like me, changes everything!"

"It does?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"How?" he added

"Well, for one it's not just a crush on my half."

"Still not seeing the problem. You're supposed to say we can make a go of it given I like you" Gibbs said

"But I'm not sure it will work"

"I'll make it work!" Gibbs whispered stepping even closer to Kate.

"Gibbs…" but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her and kissed her cheek.

"Please" he whispered into her ear. Kate looked up into his blue eyes,

"Ok" she sighed. Gibbs beamed and kissed on the lips.

"Tonight, come over to my place" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Sure" she replied dryly. Frowning he pushed her back

"Why the mono tone?" he asked

"I still don't feel right about this"

"God Kate. Just relax and have fun!" Gibbs shouted turning around to switch he lift back on. Kate quickly stepped in between him and the lift.

"Ok" she whispered and kissed his lips affectionately.

**x-x-x**

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked rushing into the squad room.

"In his usual conference room"

"With who, Fornell?" Abby asked staring at Tony.

"No, I think he is with Kate" Tony said looking up at Abby.

"What?" Abby shouted glancing over at the lift. Suddenly the lift doors opened at Kate and Gibbs stepped out. Gibbs reached the bullpen first and noticed Abby glaring at him.

"What ya got Abs?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"What? Oh, the blood results are back. I wasn't sure who to report to, so I came to you"

"Good. Just leave the file on my desk and I'll get it to Special Agent Watson." Gibbs said. Abby smiled then turned towards Kate.

"Can I see you?" she asked

"Sure" Kate said getting out of the chair. Abby pulled her across to the window.

"Why were you in lift alone with Gibbs?" Abby demanded

"I'm not stepping on any toes, am I Abby?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

"What? No!" Abby shouted

"You just sound like a jealous girlfriend"

"Kate you know I love Gibbs. But not like that" She stated folding her arms.

"I just don't want to see Gibbs get hurt" she added later

"And what about your _best_ friend?" Kate shrieked.

"Of course I do. I'm just saying that he isn't right for you"

"How could you say that?!" Kate sobbed.

"Well if you think about it, Gibbs normally goes for red heads, strong women and his marriages always end up being a divorce" Abby explained. Kate stared at her in disbelief then pushed past Abby and ran down the stairs.

Gibbs looked up from his paper work just in time to see Kate leave. Getting up he walked over to Abby,

"What did you say!?" he yelled.

"Nothing"

"Abs, what did you say?" he barked

"Just that I think she isn't right for you" Abby said shrugging her shoulders

"Abby! How could you? She is your best friend, you are meant to be happy for her!" Gibbs said and raced towards the stairs.

"Kate?" he called looking over the railing. He saw a figure of a woman sitting on the bottom step.

"Kate" he whispered as he reached her.

"Leave me alone" she mumbled through her hands.

"I can't do that" he said sitting down next to her.

"Don't worry what Abby said" he whispered wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't" she said hanging her head.

"Why not?" he whispered

"Because it might be true" she cried fighting to kept the tears back.

"I would let you know if this isn't going to work out, which it will!" Gibbs said squeezing her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked lifting her head.

"Yes! I like you a lot" he said and laughed

"Even when you are anger and upset, you still look beautiful to me" he said pushing back her hair that fell around her face. Kate smiled at his remark

"See, much better!" he whispered kissing her head.

"Thanks" she whispered

"Am I still invited over to your place tonight?" she asked staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"I dunno. Because of what Abby said" Kate mumbled

"Kate…" Gibbs said pulling her close.

"You are always welcome in my house" he said quietly. Kate didn't say anything just closed her eyes and rested against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day seemed to drag on forever. Kate glanced down at the clock and saw it was close to five o'clock. Smiling to herself she started to pack up; she glanced across at Gibbs and saw him smiling. She walked to her car and drove home.

Once she was in front of her door, she realised that she hadn't gotten Gibbs home address. Sighing she closed the door and rummaged through her bag to find her phone. She flipped it open and called Gibbs.

_"Yeah, Gibbs"_

"Hey, it's me. Um, I don't have your address" she said blushing.

_"That's fine. You got paper and a pen handy?"_ he asked

"One moment" Kate said and raced to find some. She scribbled down the address and made sure she knew exactly where she was going before hanging up. She walked over to her bedroom and closed the door to have a shower.

**x-x-x**

With a towel wrapped around her hair she noticed she had one new message on her answering machine. She smiled to herself as she pressed play _'He obviously can't stop thinking about me' _

_"You're right, I can't. I really want to see you Katie. Please let me back in your life!"_ Tom begged. Kate squealed and jumped back in fear. Her heart was racing as she quickly got ready and ran out her door. She drove over to Gibbs house and banged on his front door.

"What is it?" he asked letting a very distressed Kate inside.

"Tom, he left me a message" she sobbed

"He isn't ever coming near you again. Not with me around anyway" Gibbs said reassuring her. Gibbs grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. He sat her down and cuddled up close.

"If you want, we can postpone tonight's event for a different time" he whispered stroking her hand.

"No, it's fine. Wait? What have you done for tonight?" Kate asked staring up at him in surprise.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Gibbs giggled.

"Ok" she sighed.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked

"No, I'm fine for the moment" Kate replied

"Well you just sit here and relax, I'll go get things started" Gibbs said patting her knee as he got up. Kate smiled and looked around the medium sized living room. She noticed a bookshelf on the other wall and got up to pick a book to read.

**x-x-x**

Twenty minutes later Gibbs reappeared in the living room.

"Dinner is served!" he said bowing deeply. Kate looked up at him and giggled. He held out his arm and Kate linked hers into his. He led her to the dinning area, the lights were turned off, two candles were lit in the middle of the table and there was a faint scent of roses in the air.

"This is so romantic!" she whispered as he held out a chair for Kate to sit down.

"Thank you" she said

"What did you cook for dinner?" she asked looking at the empty space were a plate should be. Gibbs smiled and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out carrying two plates; he placed one in front of Kate and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"This looks really good, though what exactly is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Roast pork with oven cooked vegetables" Gibbs explained,

"Oh wine!" he said getting up he rushed back into the kitchen. He came back holding onto a bottle of red. He poured Kate a glass then his own. She smiled and raised her glass; she took a sip then began to eat dinner.

"This is really good!" she said after swallowing the mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it" he said smiling. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"Argh, I'm so full!" Kate groaned.

"Aww, that's too bad. I made dessert" Gibbs said getting up to clear away the plates.

"You made dessert?" Kate asked

"Yep" he called out from the kitchen.

"I'm impressed"

"You haven't tired it yet" Gibbs beamed proudly. Kate smiled back and waited as Gibbs brought over two bowls. Gibbs sat down in his seat and picked up his spoon.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess? It could be a many number of things!" she cried staring at him.

"Tiramisu" Gibbs replied filling up his spoon with the dessert.

"You only made this because it has coffee in it!" Kate accused

"I most certainly did not!" he shot back.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Very much so!" Kate smiled.

"There is more in the bowl, or we can save it for breakfast tomorrow" Gibbs said scooping up some dessert.

"Save it!" Kate said as her eyes widen with excitement.

"Finished my dear?" Gibbs asked watched Kate lick the bowl clean.

"That was very yummy!" she said handing it over.

"So what are we going to do know?" Kate asked as Gibbs reappeared into the dining area.

"Well, I thought we could go down to the basement"

"Ooh, the basement!" Kate giggled

"What?" Gibbs asked

"As in monsters and ghosts…" Kate replied

"and Tom" she added later

"Ah, well don't worry about them. They will have to get past me first" Gibbs said holding out his hand. Kate accepted it and Gibbs guided her down to the basement. He flicked on the light and with each step down the stairs they creaked.

"This house is getting old, like its owner" Gibbs commented finally at the bottom.

"You're not old!" Kate said tugging on his arm, turning around he glared at her

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yeah" she said kissing his cheek. Gibbs beamed and walked over to the bench.

"Want a drink?" he asked

"And ruin that gorgeous dessert?" Kate snapped

"No thank you" she said and walked over to the boat.

"You've done a really good job!" Kate commented tracing her hand across the smooth wooden shell of the boat.

"Thank you" Gibbs said picking up a tool and moved closer.

"Want to help?" Gibbs asked waving the tool around in his hand.

"No thanks. I'm just going sit down for a bit" Kate said moving across to the bench.

"Oh ok" he sighed

"I'm just a little tired, plus I have a better view from over here" Kate grinned

"Better view of what?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Your behind" she said quietly. Gibbs laughed and set to work.

Ten minutes later Kate looked over at Gibbs and saw him tighten a screw to his boat. Smiling to herself she got up and slipped under his arms.

"Hi" she whispered centimetres from his face.

"Hello" he replied looking down at her. Gibbs got down from the step ladder and pulled Kate close. She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. Gibbs put the tools away and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kate called out

"It's late, I was going to head off to bed" he said turning around.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your apartment?" he offered

"Um…" Kate muttered

"I saw you sleeping, you must be tired. Or if you want you can spend the night here" Gibbs shrugged and stared at Kate. She beamed and quickly caught up with him.

"Got any pj's I could wear?" she asked

"I'm sure you could borrow one of my shirts!" he said taking her hand.

Gibbs led her upstairs out of the basement and up another flight of stairs. He opened a door at the end of the hall way, Kate sat down in the arm chair opposite the window. Gibbs walked across to the wardrobe and opened the doors. He pulled out a shirt and walked over to Kate

"Here, this should do" he said handing over a light blue dress shirt. Kate got up and walked into the bathroom to get changed. A few moments later she came out and dumped her clothes near the foot of the bed. Gibbs was already lying down on the right hand side of the bed. Kate crawled up next to him.

"Kate"

"Yes Gibbs"

"You…argh… you look beautiful" he muttered.

"Thank you" she said snuggling up close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good night" she whispered and closed eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kate rolled onto her side and focused her eyes on the clock on her bed side table. '3:28am' it flashed. Grumbling to herself she lay on her back and tired to go back to sleep. _'This is no good, I can't get back to sleep.' _She thought ten minutes later_ 'Hang on, since when did I have a digital clock?'_ she asked sitting up suddenly. She slowly turned around and saw Gibbs beside her.

"Hi" he whispered

"Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"No, I woke up when the storm started" he said pointing to the ceiling. A loud clap of thunder roared over head.

"Oh good. I thought I woke you up" she said snuggling back down. Lighting light up the room and then came another loud clap of thunder.

"The storm is really close" Kate commented

"Yeah. Listen" Gibbs said covering her mouth, Kate removed his hand and listened carefully. Kate smiled as she could hear the rain beating down on the tin roof. Another clap of thunder came followed by darkness.

"I'll go get some candles" Gibbs said getting out of bed.

Gibbs returned and placed a candle down on each bedside table and on the chest of draws opposite the bed. He lit the candles then climb back on the bed.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Gibbs asked looking at Kate through the shadows.

"I've tried. I can't" she mumbled as Gibbs pulled her close. Gibbs fingers moved in little circles on Kate's arm.

"Kate" Gibbs whispered. He looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep.

"Sweet dreams my angel" he mumbled kissing her forehead.

**x-x-x**

Kate stretched out her arm and felt no one beside her. Frowning she opened her eyes to find the bed empty.

"Gibbs!" she called out, no answer. Then Kate heard water running coming from the bathroom. Smiling to herself she got out of bed; she walked the room and slid back the door, she unbuttoned the shirt and stepped into the shower.

"Good morning" she whispered wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Why are you up so early?" she groaned rubbing his stomach.

"We have to go to work"

"Oh my god!" Kate squealed

"What?" Gibbs asked turning around

"You got a nice six pack!" she said

"Kate" he growled

"What? You do!" she said staring down at his stomach.

"Wait… what are you doing up?" he asked

"You weren't in bed, I panicked. Then I heard you I the shower and thought that I could save time by having a shower with you" she rambled on

"Good idea!" he grinned pulling her close.

"Do you need to wash your hair?" he asked

"Nope. I washed it yesterday"

"Well I reckon your back would need a good scrub" he smiled pouring shower gel down her back and starting rubbing her back.

"Hey you got muscle!" Gibbs cried after rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I did train to be a Fed." She said

"Well you may have muscle but I'm the hand wrestling King!" he joked.

"Oh really? I could bet your ass any day!" she hissed.

"You're on!" Gibbs said stepping out of the shower.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Hand wrestle?"

"I haven't finished having my shower yet…" Kate whined

"Ok. I'll make some breakfast instead" Gibbs said walking out of the room.

"Gibbs!" she called out after him.

"Bastard" she said under her breath.

Five minute later she walked down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Wow" she breathed looking at the cooked breakfast in front of her.

"Coffee?" he asked walking over with the pot.

"Thanks" she said holding up the mug. After finishing breakfast they walked out to the car and drove off to NCIS headquarters. In the lift a couple of floors before the squad room Gibbs turned to Kate.

"I just want to know that I love you so much" he said blushing slightly. Kate smiled and leaned up to whisper in his ear

"I love you" she lightly kissed his cheek.

"DiNozzo!" Kate shouted seeing him duck behind her desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled running towards her desk.

"I ah… nothing" he stuttered and walked back to his desk. Kate stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the flowers sitting on her desk. She rushed back to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"They are gorgeous!!" she whispered.

"I didn't get you any flowers" he said, Kate let go and walked back to his desk. Gently pushing the flowers aside she found a card. _'Please Kate, I really want to see you. XXX Tom'_

"This is just getting ridiculous!!" Kate cried throwing the card in the bin.

"What's the matter?" Gibbs asked walking forward.

"Who are they from?" he asked bending down to pick up the card out of the bin.

"Tom" Kate replied quietly.

"This is a disaster" Kate mumbled sinking down into the chair. Gibbs squatted down in front of Kate

"I don't think I can take much more of this Gibbs" she whispered looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes you can. I'm here" he said taking her hands into his, Kate nodded her head. Gibbs kissed her on the cheek then got up and moved across to his desk.

"I can't Gibbs. This is the last straw!" she yelled, Gibbs jumped up and rushed over to her side. He stared at the screen reading the explicit email he had sent.

"Where does he live?" he asked

"Um…" Kate muttered shuffling some papers around on her desk.

"No one says that to _my_ girlfriend!" he growled.

"Got it" Kate said holding up a piece of torn paper.

"We're going out. DiNozzo, you are in charge." Gibbs said standing near the entrance of the bullpen waiting for Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gibbs asked stepping out of the car.

"If I don't, he is going to hang around" Kate replied.

"Ok, just be careful" he said taking her hand. They entered the building and walked up seven flights of stairs.

"I think I forgot to lock the car. Will you be ok? I will be back as soon as I can"

"I'll be fine" Kate nodded. Gibbs quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran back to the car. Kate watched him disappear then walked down the hall to Tom's front door. She knocked on it and waited, Kate heard the TV playing in the background. _'Well at least he is home'_ she thought and knocked on the door again.

"Come on Tom. Open up, I know you are in there" she shouted.

"Kate?" Tom asked walking up to his door. Kate turned her head,

"Would you like to come in?" he asked opening the door.

"I'm fine thanks" she replied

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I just want to clear things up then leave" she answered.

"Ok" Tom said swinging the door wide open letting Kate see a blonde woman slumped in the arm chair near the TV.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked moving back towards the door.

"What? Oh right, I want you to leave me alone! Why can't you understand that it is over between us" Kate hissed.

"I know. I haven't spoken to you in ages" Tom replied leaning against the door frame.

"You left me a message on my phone a couple of days ago, you sent me flowers and an email this morning!" she yelled.

"The flowers I sent you were to say I know it's over, but I never sent no email" he said

"To tell me it's over, my ass. You said '_Please Kate, I really want to see you. XXX Tom'_" Kate yelled.

"Ok, so maybe I should have used different words" Tom thought

"Or you could have not sent any flowers at all! I would have gotten it" she yelled. Tom stared at her then looked over his shoulder and saw his laptop on the coffee table. He walked over and quickly checked something.

"Kate I'm sorry about the email. Eva has been sending random message to anyone on my email list"

"You still have my work email address in your computer?" Kate shouted even louder.

"I'll delete straight away" he said and quickly walked back to the laptop. Gibbs appeared beside Kate,

"Everything ok?" he whispered

"It will be" she replied breathing deeply.

"Gibbs isn't it?" Tom said holding out a hand.

"Not real friendly eh?" he said as Gibbs glared at him.

"Tom, just leave me alone"

"Done and done. Plus I've already got a girlfriend" he said nodding towards Eva.

"Then keep stalking me?!" Kate cried.

"I want to be friends"

"No chance of that happening" Kate said turning around.

"Bye Kate" he called after her.

"Do you think he will leave me alone?" Kate asked getting into the car.

"Not sure, but if he doesn't. I'm here to make sure he will" Gibbs grinned.

"What are we going to do now?" Kate asked looking across at Gibbs.

"I'm taking you out for a nice lunch" he said starting the engine.

**x-x-x**

Hours later when they were back at the office. Kate sat down at her desk and checked her PDA as it was flashing saying she has a new message. _'I understand now. I won't bother you again, goodbye Kate'_ it read and there was a file attached, she transferred the file to her computer as it was too big to see on the PDA screen. It was a photo of them together where Tom had his arms around her. Smiling to herself, she pressed the delete key and walked over to Gibbs.

"Well, I'm finally all yours" she whispered kissing his cheek.

**- The End -**


End file.
